The Unwanted
by Shaeric Draconis
Summary: AU Fantasy Yaoi 1 x 2: Prince Duo grows up with the name unwanted always tagged with his name. He even becomes the unwanted bride to Prince Heero but there is something special about the unwanted...The four winds is only the beginning...
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimers**: I do not own the characters of Gundam Wing. This story is from **my** head and there is no way that they would even think of doing this with their characters, and I'm not making any money out of this story or any other story I write.

**Genre**: AU

**Warning**: Yaoi, male x male loving, limey, angst, could be some violence but no raping, there is far too much of that going on for my liking. There will be male pregnancy.

**Pairing**: Heero x Duo and various other pairings

**Rating**: R

**Author**: Shaeric Draconis

**Authors Note**: Just testing this. It's my first Gundam Wing fic and the definite pairing is Heero and Duo, after this it's anyone's guess and I have already set my mind on another pairing which is definitely not a favourite. It will progress slowly with stages of Duo growing up so don't expect a quickie…you won't get it. I'm only warning you now so if it's not what you want then don't read. Later chapters Heero will be a bit of a bastard when he comes in so…what can I say…

**Summary**: Prince Duo grows up with the name unwanted always tagged with his name. He even becomes the unwanted bride to Prince Heero but there is something special about the unwanted…the four winds is only the beginning…

* * *

**Prologue**

The four winds met and gently curled around the slender frame of the female standing alone in the centre of the field. The land the amethyst eyes searched stretched before her in verdant vastness. The Maxwell Kingdom…The Maxwell Legacy…

The winds had summoned her and she knew that her time here was nearly over. With gentle loving caresses, her slender hands trembled at the life that was beating so strong within her womb.

The unwanted child.

Tears slid there way down her perfect pale cheeks; her heart shaped face wistful as she whispered beneath her breath in a language that time had forgotten.

_'I wish things could be different my darling child, but I cannot stop the winds of time. It claims me like all the others before me, but you my dear son, the light of my life, you will never answer to the winds…never!'_

A small smile twitched on the pale face of beauty, as the life beneath her hands moved, acknowledging his mother that he had heard.

_'Yes my son you are different. I went against all the customs of my ancestors and produced a son and not the daughter as is bidden in my clan, but never fear you will be able to carry life just like all Draen males…'_

A gasp rang out loud as the first twinge of pain cut through her, but the tears and smile still stayed on the female's face.

_'Your time is near my son. I can only apologise and hope that one day you will forgive me; forgive your ancestors for the burden that is being placed upon you.' _

_'You will be known as the unwanted and pain will follow you like a shadow in your early stages of life…this is the curse of families past.'_

_'You will have three true friends who will lighten the burden as you are disowned by your own family…this is the burden known as present.'_

_'You will face the harshness of life to pass the tests of time, to become the true master of the four winds; Dragon North, Dragon South, Dragon East and finally…Dragon West…this will be the test of your future.'_

Horses could be heard in the background but she ignored them, the pain getting closer each time, she gasped as it ripped through her but she shook the pain away, she didn't have much time…

The four winds howled louder as the child within her moved with impatience, her lilac gown of linen whipping around her, the woollen cloak the only thing keeping her warm was held together with a golden clasp with her family's insignia etched in the circular object; four dragons facing one another forming a cross…the four winds.

She began chanting to the grey sky, the clouds swirling and moving fast like time was speeding up, the sounds of rolling thunder in the distance, the spell of the four winds slipping faster from her sweet delicate lips, the one that would ensure her son received the family's gifts as she laid her hands flat against her stomach –

_'I invoke the Goddess of eternal winds to bless my son with the gift that has been passed down through the generations of my female ancestors…_

_'All that I am…I bequeath to my son_

Facing the north she drew a symbol in the air similar to the number eight with a tail, it glowed blue, she then chanted_ – 'All within me that is water…I bequeath to my son' _

Turning to the South she drew another symbol in the air similar to a diamond with a tail, it glowed emerald, she then chanted_ – 'All within me that is earth…I bequeath to my son'_

Turning to the East she drew a circle with a tail, it glowed silver and she began chanting_ – 'All within me that is air…I bequeath to my son'_

Finally she faced the West drawing a simple cross which glowed red and she chanted_ – 'All within me that is fire…I bequeath to my son'_

She paused, and then fell to her knees as the pain grew stronger ravaging her fragile body, the four winds blowing fiercely around her. Chestnut hair like pure silk swirled above her head being released from the braid it was tightly spun in, her ancestors were angry but she cared not. The time of change was upon them and her son would be the one to lift the curse that has shadowed her family for generations, leading them in to the world where they would not suffer any more.

Wet warmth trickled between her thighs and she was so close but she had to finish this. Her son would be strong in the face of adversary, her life she would sacrifice to make sure that it was so. Placing her hands over her stomach she whispered,

_'Dragon North will be your guide_

_'Dragon South will be your guardian_

_'Dragon East will be your conscience_

_'And Dragon West…well…' _she smiled softly at this, _'he_ _will be your harshest test…good…bad…only the winds of time will tell my son…only the winds of time…'_

Red flash of pain seared through her, her breath catching, a groan being ripped from her throat as the pain became great.

She made herself lie on her back, hoping to ease some of the pain as she bent her knees and watched the stormy skies for the sign…her chestnut hair like a veil all around her.

The clouds swirled forming a shape of massive wings, the dragon's wing span filling the skies. With anticipation she held her breath waiting to see if the sign would be for the good of her son, or bad. Eyes closed meant no help will be given; eyes opened meant there will be hope.

She started to cry with joy as the Dragon's eyes opened revealing violet eyes and just as fast as it happened it disappeared, a streak of lightning and a thunderclap was her confirmation.

_'No matter what happens my son, hope will swirl like the eternal winds!_

_I Amber Dracon-Maxwell name you unwanted optimist…Duo Dracon-Maxwell… _

_May the Goddess of eternal winds protect you…'_

She finished with a sigh then suddenly screamed in piercing agony, holding her stomach as if she was shielding the baby within from danger. The riders were now closer as a strong male voice called her name.

'Amber!'

'Aiden, please forgive me,' she whispered as the pain became too much, her eyes closing as she used every part of being to keep her son alive.

The king ran to the small fragile woman followed by an old woman who was dragged rather rudely from her warm home. She shook her head at the sight of the female. The midwife knew that she was struggling, the baby would have to be delivered here or it would die too. It was sad the mother was dying, the signs of death surrounded the female like a shroud, and the only thing keeping the beautiful queen alive was her will to keep the child she carried safe.

Without waiting she brusquely shouted as the wind howled fiercely around them. "Bring the guards to surround us." She knew she couldn't rely on the king; his only concern was for the lovely queen. This was not his first child, no; this would be his second child.

Queen Amber was his second wife, but the king worshipped the ground she walked on and loved her more than anything. Even more than his kingdom.

The counsellors were only pleased that she was a good person, her love for the people endearing her to them all as much as the king.

Shaking her head she tried to ignore the coldness slowly seeping through the thickness of her woollen cloak. The child had to live. The beautiful queen would not die in vain.

Years of experience kept the old woman calm as she went about her business with ease, her charge Helen making sure that everything was within reach. The old woman removed the garments from the Queen that were stained with blood and fluid. She washed her hands with cleansing soap; she had to check to see what position the baby was in.

Quickly looking up, she noticed the King's guards with their backs to her and smiled with pride, they respected the queen as much as the people. She slid her hand inside of the queen and smiled. The baby was in perfect position, and chuckled, it was impatient.

She couldn't think about the queen dying, she couldn't think about the pain queen Amber was in, all she could think about was that the baby had to live. The child would have a hard life because of this but she had promised the queen…

* * *

Helen watched the old midwife silently, her blonde hair covered by a simple white scarf whipping around her head, a single braid tracing down her slender back to her waist. She was the old ladies charge, and she would be taking care of the child who was about to enter the world.

The young girl of 15 gave the King a sidelong glance and she could see all his attention was on the queen, but everyone knew she wouldn't make it and she felt pity for him…but that's all she could feel for him as his words got lost in the wind.

It was strange but she could swear that the wind was angry with him, with them all. She shook her small shoulders; she was being nonsensical and paid no heed to it…even though this baby…

* * *

The old lady smiled as the head of the baby came through, deft movements cleared the mouth clean, she then squeezed the queen's knee reassuringly and she suddenly realised that it was silent and still. She couldn't help but look around, the winds had stopped completely and it only happened when the baby's head…

No, this child had enough problems and squeezed the queens' knees twice, and looked up sharply as the queen growled, her eyes still closed pushing with everything she had left to push with. The old lady quickly looked towards the baby, the dear sweet queen…

The baby slid out smoothly, and the old lady smiled tenderly…a boy…but so much blood pouring from the queen…

One last groan was heard from the queen, the sound echoing all around them ominously…the old lady knew…she was gone…

With quick precision she grabbed the sterilised dagger and cut the umbilical cord, turning the baby upside down and a smack resounded followed by a bellowing cry from the baby boy.

The old lady smirked; he certainly had a great pair of lungs and was thankful when Helen grabbed the baby, wrapping it up in a woollen blanket. She watched as her charge smothered it with warmth, cleaning his face with a soft cloth and was surprised as the pale blue eyes of the girl shone with tenderness, ignoring everything happening around her. It was a good sign, that child would need all the loving he could get, he had a hard life ahead and the hardest would be from the king.

She watched as Helen moved towards the king with the newborn baby; and watched knowingly at his reaction. With disgust and rage clearly written on his face the king pushed the young girl away, his other arm wrapped tightly around the dead queen.

'Keep the abomination away from me!'

So it begins.

The old lady sighed clearing all her things, and did her best to make the queen presentable. She barked out orders to the messenger to bring others to do what was necessary. She looked up as Helen touched her shoulder, 'yes?'

'What happens now miss?'

Before she could speak the king spoke instead. 'He's to be taken to the west wing where you will look after him. My counsellor will inform you of the rest.'

With barely controlled hatred he turned back to the queen. If he had of looked at the young girl he would have seen the disgust and determination on her face her arms wrapping around the small bundle tighter with possessiveness. She looked down into the wide eyes staring at her, not sure what colour they were going to be but she could see a hint of amethyst in the innocent stare, her face softening. He was already beautiful and felt pride. 'Come on little one, time to go.'

The old lady stood up and followed the young girl, surprised at the determined steps she made. She smirked; her charge was like her in many ways, but that was understandable, she was her niece after all.

So begins the story of the unwanted….

**TBC******


	2. Dreams and Voices

**Disclaimers**: I do not own the characters of Gundam Wing. This story is from **my** head and there is no way that they would even think of doing this with their characters, and I'm not making any money out of this story or any other story I write.

**Genre**: AU Fantasy Romance

**Warning**: Yaoi, male x male loving, limey, angst, could be some violence but no raping, there is far too much of that going on for my liking. There will be male pregnancy.

**Pairing**: Heero x Duo and various other pairings

**Rating**: R

**Author**: Shaeric Draconis

**Authors Note**: I want to thank everyone for their reviews and comments and was very surprised with how many reviewed that it unnerved me so much that I didn't want to post chapter 1. Please remember I will not rush this and will go through Duo's growth stages so you can understand him better, if this isn't what you want then you have been warned.

**Summary**: Prince Duo grows up with the name unwanted always tagged with his name. He even becomes the unwanted bride to Prince Heero but there is something special about the unwanted…the four winds is only the beginning…

* * *

**Chapter 1 Five years laterDreams and voices**

_Clouds rolled around the mountain where the winds blew fiercely; the sound haunting, making him shudder with fear._

_Amethyst orbs blinked and searched the area all around and he realised he was surrounded by other mountains with pure white snow draped across them making him shudder again from the cold._

_'Where am I?'_

_He had no idea why he asked because as far as he could see there was nobody there, but his instinct told him he wasn't alone…What made it worse there was more than one…_

_He closed his eyes trying to will himself away from this place and he started to sing softly beneath his breath hoping against hope he would wake up from this dream. Wake up where Helly was._

_He started as he heard the thunderous sounds of beating drums and sang louder to block out the sound his eyes shut tightly._

_What he didn't see couldn't hurt him. It was the only logic that a five-year-old could understand and wanted to believe in. Helly would shake her head of course reminding him that he should always tell the truth and face it. Well she wasn't here and he was…_

_The drumming sound was getting closer and he flinched as he felt the presence of something behind him. He wanted to scream he wanted to run and hide but fear kept him frozen to the spot as his voice faltered from his singing, a choking sound escaping from his throat._

_'Wh…who's th-the-there?'_

_He heard a snort and felt a gentle breeze as if something was closing and his curiosity piqued. He couldn't help it he was inquisi…something as Helly always said which he understood to be nosey._

_He swallowed hard and slowly turned his head, his body staying put, purple orbs getting wider as his mouth dropped open as his sight was filled with iridescent white. He quickly turned his head back so he couldn't see what he knew shouldn't be there…but was!_

_His beating heart thrummed through him and he blinked rapidly trying to make sense of what was happening here and froze again as he felt others and could only stare with a mixture of awe and fear as four other colours dominated his sight._

_Metallic green, metallic blue, metallic silver, but the last colour…metallic red made him tremble and he stepped back. For some reason his instincts warned him of danger and he stumbled backwards until he was up against something hard that was breathing and very warm._

_His fear built up to a crescendo and the red dragon roared, fire spewing from its big jaws. What else was a five year old to do but scream at the top of his lungs…_

_A voice, deep and ancient intruded on his fear, /'Don't be afraid…'/_

_(Dream over…)_

Jolting forward, Duo's eyes shot open as his heart thundered. The wisp of hair around his small heart shaped face clung to the sweat beading on his forehead as he tried to calm his ragged breathing, but it was to no avail. He cried out, "HELLY!"

It was the third time he had this dream and it always ended the same…with him waking up shaking, but the voice…he never heard the voice before. It was soft, deep and comforting in an odd way but the red dragon; he shook his head, "HELLY!"

Duo brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around his legs as he heard the soft footfalls of his foster mother. He tried to be brave he really did, his eyes anxiously taking in the darkness of the room. He sighed with relief as he heard the loud clang of the door handle, the soft glow of the candle flooding parts of his room with golden light.

Amethyst orbs glanced quickly around stopping on certain items to reassure himself that he was indeed back in his bedroom. The tapestry dominated by an ancient oak tree with golden acorns gathered at the foot of the trunk, strange symbols in the four corners, which covered the wall completely, the secret door hidden behind it. He quickly looked towards the wooden panels covering his windows, and was glad to see they were securely locked.

"Duo." He jumped at his name and looked up at his foster mother; gentle blue eyes staring lovingly back at him.

"Helly," he sighed.

His wide eyes shone with unshed tears, his perfect bow lips trembled but he felt safe, secure now that she was here. He smiled as she opened her arms cooing soothingly, "Angel bug, another bad dream."

He nodded as he felt her arms wrap around him, his own arms hugging her back tightly. She was the only one who ever showed him love, kindness and she protected him from what she could. The only other person who cared about him was Helly's aunty.

"Was it the same dream you had last night?" He could feel Helly slide her slender hand through his hair, soft strokes, untangling the little knots as she waited patiently for him to answer her, her touch soothing making him relax.

He nodded frowning, "but…"

Her hand stopped briefly and he felt her stiffen. He leaned his head back so he could stare up at her and saw something akin to fear in her eyes but when she realised he was watching her she closed her eyes then opened them again, fear all gone. "What else did you dream?"

Duo was almost afraid to tell her, he didn't want her to hate him. Biting his bottom lip he told her about the red dragon…and the voice.

This seemed to make Helly hug him tighter, a soft kiss brushing against his forehead. She then pulled back, her long blond braid glinting like golden silk over her shoulder. "Lie down Angel-bug, I will sing to you."

Laying back down until his head touched the softness of his pillow, the smell of lavender surrounding him, he snuggled deeper under his blankets as Helly covered him up, her hand coming up to caress his cheek.

She started to hum softly and Duo could only smile with contentment, he loved this song his long eyelashes drowsily fluttering close. He loved Helly's voice, it was beautiful and perfect to him…he loved Helly his mind being filled with rivers, valleys and mountains where magic was said to be hidden, the ancient magic, the ancient race. He turned to lie on his left side, his small pony tail lying across his pillow as the song progressed to the winds…and the one…

* * *

Helen could only stare at her little Angel-bug, worry clouding her blue eyes. His hair was growing longer now; it was the wish of his mother and by hell and by fire Helen was going to make sure that it was carried through.

He was special she knew this and her aunty didn't say too much to her but the old woman knew things that nobody else did. They both protected him and Helen would do anything for him, anything…

She would have to tell her aunty about his dream…about the voice. They both had not expected it to happen this soon; he was still too young to understand what was happening to him but…she sighed, he would have to be told and his training will have to be done in secret.

The Maxwell's were natural magic bearers. Solo was now eight and it was said that his gift was showed a lot of promise but with Duo they were uncertain.

His mother, the beautiful Queen Amber was from a race nobody really knew much about. She was a Draen, and it was an accepted fact that certain males were capable of giving life like a female. They were rare and the only magic they carried was healing.

It was assumed all around by the king, his counsellors, and everyone else that Duo would be a healer. Helen knew different, she wasn't sure what gift he carried, hell even her auntie had no idea, all they knew it wasn't just healing.

But this was the least of their worries…The King…

Helen had to be honest she had no love for the king, she felt disgust and anger towards him more than anything, the thought that anyone could hurt her Angel-bug made her tremble with rage but she knew her place and gave Duo the comfort that he needed. He was getting to an age where he was beginning to understand things and people around him, adults that had no qualms about talking about him…calling him the unwanted.

She couldn't understand why people were like this, he was so small and beautiful. He wasn't going to be tall and broad like his half brother Solo but he had courage and strength where it counted. Even with the way people treated him he tried to put on a brave face and he still wasn't at that age where he understood half the names he was called.

As for the king, Duo had yet to understand that the '_horrible man_' was actually his father. He wasn't permitted to call him such; no, he was to call him his majesty or sir, nothing else.

She let the tears flow freely, "I love you Duo." She bent down and kissed his cheek and pulled the quilt up and tucked it around his body to keep him warm. He was fast asleep and her song would make sure that he would have no more dreams tonight. The Maxwell's weren't the only ones who knew magic.

* * *

**The ****Yuy********Kingdom******

King Kalesh Aaron Yuy looked towards his royal counsel, his high counsellor J in particular. "Are you positive we need the Maxwell alliance?"

J limped around frowning, knowing there was no love lost between the two kingdoms. He had no idea what happened between the Yuy's and Maxwell's but it's a feud that has carried on for six generations. But that wasn't his concern. They needed the alliance and he was going to make sure that it happened.

He nodded briefly, "yes your majesty, there is no other way." He turned towards the other counsellors and dismissed them and waited until they left.

Once they were alone he turned to look at the king and was always stunned by the intense blue eyes that cut through him, his son Heero was the spitting image of his father. "Your majesty I admit everything is peaceful now but there have been rumours of strange sightings…" J had to stop his smirk as the king stiffened.

"What kind of sightings?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I have sent a scout ranger to investigate. He's the best of course and will only report back to you or me."

The king stood up and brushed his dark messy hair away from his eyes irritably. Damn, he had thought that the stories that kept appearing were just old wives tales…he had hoped. J was right and he hated it when he was, but his precious son…to marry a Maxwell. He grimaced with distaste, and it had to be the unwanted son at that.

"How old is the unwanted?"

"He is five now and a Draen male sire."

Well at least an heir could still be produced, not that this made it any better. "What about the other son?"

J raised an eyebrow, "Solo, he is betrothed to his cousin Lady Hilde Schbeiker to keep the Schbeiker's under his rule, Prince Solo has a good counsellor."

Sighing with defeat the king looked sharply at J, "so we have no choice. I will talk to Heero and will announce it officially in ten days no sooner. You of course will inform the Maxwell Kingdom that we have accepted the arrangement."

He sat back down caressing his forehead as the beginning of a headache started, "tell Prince Heero to report to me immediately. You are dismissed."

J nodded and frowned as he turned around heading for the door. He had to wonder why he cared so much for the Yuy family, but he did and would do everything in his power to make sure that they would always be on top and in top form. It is the reason why he personally trained Heero, who had a brilliant mind that was determined to succeed and fulfil his duty, even at eight years old.

Heero will accept the marriage arrangement because it served his father and his kingdom, as for the Maxwell child; he had no choice because his own father couldn't stand looking at him…

J didn't care but once the unwanted was under the Yuy banner he would ensure that his training was stepped up, not that he didn't think G was any good…

J felt he was better…

TBC – I hope this was alright


	3. Revelation

**Disclaimers**: I do not own the characters of Gundam Wing. This story is from **my** head and there is no way that they would even think of doing this with their characters, and I'm not making any money out of this story or any other story I write.

**Genre**: AU Fantasy Romance

**Warning**: Yaoi, male x male loving, limey, angst, could be some violence but no raping, there is far too much of that going on for my liking. There will be male pregnancy.

**Pairing**: Heero x Duo and various other pairings

**Rating**: R

**Author**: Shaeric Draconis

**Authors Note**: Thank you everyone for the reviews and comment once again and letting me know that it was better than alright. Hope you like this chapter.

**Summary**: Prince Duo grows up with the name unwanted always tagged with his name. He even becomes the unwanted bride to Prince Heero but there is something special about the unwanted…the four winds is only the beginning…

* * *

_rev__elation___

_a. The act of revealing or disclosing_

_b. Something revealed, especially a dramatic disclosure of something not previously known or realised_

**Chapter 2**** seventh day Revelation**

The cold grey walls in the dining hall of the castle was covered with heavy cloths, woven, rich and varicoloured tapestries each telling a story of a brave king from ancients past, starting from when he was a boy then as he grew in to a fine young man. His many adventures and bravery unfolded in chronological order, his magic glowing around him in his later years.

It was rumoured that this kings gift had grown to such a powerful extent that it was said that he could control many things but the written words of what he was capable of was lost as the scrolls that his deeds were recorded on were stolen or lost. Nobody really knew; the tapestries the only thing remaining of this great kings life.

Lingering smells of eggs, bacon, and fresh bread wafted pass the tapestries in the dining hall, the sounds of scraping plates the only sound heard in the room. In the centre stood a long wooden table that has seen many generations of Maxwell's, it was covered with many varieties of fruit, silver goblets set out with exact precision along with silver plates and matching utensils. The wooden chairs surrounding the heirloom were covered with royal blue velvet, the thickness making one sink into the softness.

Six people surrounded the table, five eyes looking down as they silently ate. Amongst the six was the small form of a boy dressed in black. He sat, his amethyst orbs fascinated by the tapestries on the wall, his heart beating a little faster as he had made up his mind to come in here when no one else was around. The pictures intrigued him and he had no idea why.

Duo shook his head, his chestnut ponytail swinging with his movements against the shoulder of his black velvet long sleeved tunic, the same tunic that added mystique to the boy of five, even to the other eyes in the dining hall. Sighing Duo willed himself to ignore the tension in the air, he knew why it was like this. He rarely ate in the dining hall with the king, not that he wished to, he knew that the horrible man couldn't stand him but he was unclear on why.

Humming Duo carefully dug his spoon into his porridge, his favourite breakfast and briefly stopped humming as he felt the warmth filling his mouth, savouring the taste of porridge, fresh cream and honey. He swung his legs and froze as a voice cut through his private world of happiness.

"Can you not keep him quiet, his humming is giving me a headache!"

Duo swallowed hard as he felt a sharp pain in his chest, the tastes in his mouth turning sour. He refused to look up and made his hand move mechanically to his plate, his full concentration on digging his spoon once again into his porridge.

He would not let that horrible man get to him and knew he had to be on his best behaviour. He was the king after all but as far as Duo was concerned he hated him and wished him far from here. He looked up as Helly answered the king.

"Sire he is only five and full of life, it is hard for any child to keep quiet for too long."

Duo was surprised at the anger he could feel coming from his Helly and he frowned and looked towards the king, his amethyst orbs glaring as his hand that was holding the spoon clenched tightly. Duo could handle what the king did to him but he wouldn't let anyone ever hurt his Helly…ever!

The king had golden blond hair that fell silkily to his shoulders, his cold green eyes that looked back at him with an emotion that Duo couldn't understand. It was a bad emotion that darkened only when the kings stare alighted on him. "I'm not interested in what a five year old is like; just make _him_ be quiet until G gets here!"

Helen just nodded not bothering to answer, for she feared she would say more than she should and get herself removed from the castle. The last thing she wanted to happen was for Duo to be alone, and besides her Angel-bug needed her protection. Helen wished her aunty was here she would soon put the king in his place.

Duo could only watch as the king turned to talk to the boy on his right, the kings' son, Solo, who was the spitting image of his father. He bit his lip at the way the king looked at the Prince softly, warmth shining out of the older mans eye, the pride he held for his son. Duo swallowed hard, not understanding the feeling churning deep in the pit of his stomach.

The prince was three years older than he was and Duo didn't really know him, only because Prince Solo had duties to attend to, and G, the High Counsellor was in charge of the Princes education, especially with weaponry and magic.

What Duo found strange was why G bothered with him as well. If G was for the royal family, how did it include him? He would have to ask Helly later because somehow he knew that some things were not what they seemed…

The peace was broken by the giant wooden door opening with a clang to let in the high counsellor. Duo snickered and cast his eyes down; G was so strange looking that Duo couldn't help but laugh to the anger of the high counsellor. But Duo reasoned who wouldn't, besides being short, G had the longest pointiest nose in the whole kingdom and his hair was so strange, like someone plonked a bowl on his head and just cut around the edge. He coughed and spooned more porridge in his mouth before G snorted at him and gave him the evil eye, he snickered again and cleared his throat when he felt Helly nudge his arm.

He looked at her with wide eyed innocence, nibbling on his bottom lip; he knew that look always got him out of trouble with Helly. And it had worked again so he smiled at her, love shining in his orbs.

Helen smiled back at her Angel-bug and shook her head looking towards G and the king, wondering why she was here with Duo. She couldn't understand it; the king would never let Duo join the rest of the royal family for breakfast unless he was up to something. Dread tingled up her spine, her hands clasped tightly together. She didn't like it and for her aunty to be away…god knows where…

The king stood up, his figure still fine even for a man his age and everyone in the room could see the relief on his face when G entered. They all knew he couldn't stand being in the same room as his son, the unwanted. "G where have you been, I have things to attend to that is of high importance."

G had to stop himself from frowning, the king was a terrible liar but he shrugged his shoulder and looked sternly at Prince Duo. At least the boy was honest with his reactions and he could sense the strength and power in the boy. Stronger than any Maxwell he has ever had the privilege to serve, he just wasn't sure in what direction the boys' magic was heading towards. He had thought the healing arts like everyone else, but from what he had discerned from the old lady there was more. She wouldn't enlighten him; her excuse was she didn't know either…

He didn't believe her but that wasn't his concern. His concern for now was to join the Maxwell kingdom with the Yuy kingdom, that's where the unwanted came in. G would never let it be known but he had a lot of time for the poor kid and Duo's intelligence excelled all his expectations, even though he was only five. He suspected the unwanted knew even more but held himself back.

G turned once again towards the king, "I'm sorry sire but word has arrived back from Yuy household and I needed to relay a message back to J."

The king nodded, beckoning G to sit, as he sat down himself. "Have they agreed to the arrangement?"

G nodded, "yes they have sire. J said when he turned thirteen; that would be a good age for the marriage between Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell."

Helen could only watch in shocked silence, her Duo married to a Yuy. It was renowned that the Maxwell's and Yuy's had a long standing feud dating back six generations, maybe longer.

Duo heard his name mentioned and wasn't really sure what a marriage was and what a Heero Yuy had to do with it. He shrugged not really caring, his breakfast was getting cold and as far as he was concerned this was grownup talk.

As for the king he shook his head, he had made a promise to his beloved Amber and he was not about to break it even if he was eager to get rid of the unwanted. "I'm afraid that's impossible, the marriage will take place when he turns fifteen. You have to remember he is a Draen male; there are certain responsibilities in regards to what that entails. The old woman will advise you on this matter, I'm not really interested."

King Aiden turned towards the bane of his life and shuddered as the hatred he felt for the unwanted consumed him like a ball of fire. "He means nothing to me but the queen made me promise before she…" he swallowed not able to look at the boy who looked so much like his mother any longer, "just let the Yuy Kingdom know, I will not discuss this any further."

Sighing G nodded. "Of course sire." He made his way towards Helen, anger radiating from the women but it couldn't be helped. "Follow me Helen…Duo."

Duo was only glad to leave, he ignored the king but the kings' words circled in his head like vultures and he shook his head as if to get rid of them but certain words just wouldn't go away. He smiled a big grin to hide what he was truly feeling; he wouldn't let that horrible man see that he affected him. He grabbed Helly's hand and they both followed G towards the west wing. It was Duo's sanctuary, and not many ventured there.

The stairway to the West wing curved around the wall of the circular part of the castle, it was austere and unwelcoming but Duo loved it. There was a hidden door halfway up that no one knew about, and it was one secret he was not about to tell anyone, not even Helly. Duo wanted some thing that was only his.

When they finally reached the landing, a massive arch door made of metal that G had said was very rare and had admitted that he wasn't sure what kind of metal type it was. Duo watched as G waved his hand a simple word spoken, and it shimmered turning into liquid, opened like a curtain and all three entered, the door once again solid as they moved further down the cold hallway of stone with many doors leading to different rooms.

G was deep in thought. The boy would have to be told who he was; they couldn't put it of any longer. If Helen didn't do it then he would. It wasn't fair on the unwanted and he had a right to know. Better if the prince faced it now then later, not that it made any difference but the marriage would go through as planned and Duo would be Heero's life mate.

They finally reached the princes personal library and entered. G turned to the unwanted. "Duo you have studies, finish the last assignment I gave you, the puzzle of the labyrinth." G watched as the boys eyes lit up with excitement and smirked. J was a fool if he thought he could do as he pleased with Prince Duo, his mind was as intricate as a labyrinth; his movements were those of a feline, and G knew that when the boy grew older he was going to be master of stealth, oh he had his weaknesses, who didn't, but that will be worked on later.

He watched as Duo waved excitedly at Helen then made his way to his study room, opening then closing the massive door behind him. G braced himself, because he knew that Helen was very angry, that being the understatement.

"How could you!" He watched as she paced the room, and realised how very attractive she was. It was sad considering she had devoted her life to the prince, but really it was time that the young lady found her self her own life mate. She should have children of her own; he was suddenly brought back out of his thoughts when she banged her fists down on the round table.

"Listen to me damn it G!"

"Helen, it couldn't be helped. The king has to protect his people, his kingdom; the alliance with the Yuy's strengthen this."

"Liar! The Yuy's are our enemy!" Helen couldn't help herself; they were sending an innocent to the cold household of the Yuy's.

G shook his head, his face hardening, "they won't be once they are married and besides you know its more than this. The alliance with the Yuy's and Maxwell's need to be in place, if it isn't then who knows what the outcome will be. Strange things have been happening and even stranger sightings, we need to prepare ourselves now!"

Helen cursed beneath her breath, her pale eyes glaring, "so Duo is to be the lamb to the slaughter?!"

Frowning G moved towards the young girl, ice breathing all around him, "I hardly think Duo is the lamb. Don't underestimate him Helen that will be the first mistake anyone will make where he is concerned and I think that I will have to start spending more time with him in his training."

Helen froze, "No! He's too young."

"I'm sorry but you have just proven to me that he needs to learn his place and I will let nothing stand in my way. He is mine every second day from this day forth," he snapped and then staggered backwards as he felt the sting of her hand across his cheek. G was shocked and hardened himself, "Duo is still a prince and as such he has responsibilities and it is my job to make sure he is prepared and ready to handle them!"

G leaned heavily on the round table, and he could see Helen regretted hitting him but he was determined to get his way, "you will have to tell him who he is, it is time."

Shaking her head Helen pleaded with the high counsellor. "No…please let him have one more year…please?"

Smiling sadly G shook his head, "I'm sorry Helen he has to be told now. In two years time Prince Heero Yuy will be ten, when he turns ten he will be making a special trip to our kingdom to meet his life mate…Duo will need to be prepared and I am placing that responsibility on you." He took a deep breath, "if you don't tell him now…I will."

Sighing Helen closed her eyes bowing her head. She was afraid of Duo's response, would he hate her…would he forgive her. And the pain when he realises…she shivered at this whispering, "I will tell him."

G smiled, "Good. It's best if he learns it from us than someone who tells him out of spite."

Helen mentally agreed with G but she wasn't going to tell him that, she looked at G when he suddenly tensed up and looked behind her and gasped, "Duo!"

* * *

Duo loved his studies, it was so simple and what made it even better, it was a lot of fun. G may look strange but he knew what kept his interest, Duo was easily distracted if the assignments were too boring.

He looked within the box that G had placed on his writing desk covering it completely, inside there were many miniature hallways turning in different directions like a maze. At first glance it looks confusing but the more you studied it, the more pathways opened up leading the eye to different doorways. G said this taught the mind discipline, concentration and sharp focus.

Breathing slowly he lost himself in the labyrinth, his sight blurring as he felt his deep consciousness being pulled towards the box. Long brown eyelashes fluttered and closed, yet he could still see the pathway he was following with his minds eye. Silently he walked through the maze like he was actually there, his instincts telling him which way to go. It seemed like ages but it was only mere seconds when he finally came to a door that would have his special symbol on it. He stared mesmerised with the unusual symbol and frowned, recording it into his memory and he suddenly heard Helly shout…

"Liar!"

His breath hitched and his eyes opened breaking his concentration, he felt his body hurl forward so he grabbed hold of the box to steady himself. His chest heaved rising and falling fast, he shook his head and tried to focus back to the room he was sitting in. "Damn came back to fast."

He frowned when he thought he heard Helly yell but shook his head, "must be hearing things." His head hurt and he was only glad G wasn't here; he would have been disappointed with him. But the symbol…he had never seen anything like it before. It was…

"No he's too young!"

Helly.

Standing up shakily he walked towards the door, his symbol locked away for now. His foster mother sounded angry…and sad. Silently he opened the door not making a sound, the voices of G and Helly getting louder. He could hear them and wasn't sure what it was he was hearing but it had to do with him, and that Heero Yuy again.

He stepped into the library and just stood there like a shadow listening to what was being said.

"You will have to tell him who he is, it is time."

"No…please let him have one more year…please?"

"I'm sorry Helen he has to be told now. In two years time Prince Heero Yuy will be ten, when he turns ten he will be making a special trip to our kingdom to meet his life mate…Duo will need to be prepared and I am placing that responsibility on you."

"If you don't tell him now…I will."

Biting his lip Duo looked from one to the other, life mate…responsibility but the words he kept repeating, _you will have to tell him who he is, it is time_. He dreaded what that meant, it had upset his Helly.

He was startled when Helly said his name, "Duo!"

His wide eyes looked at her as he tried to ignore the tightening of his chest. He felt strange and wondered why his eyes were burning. "Who am I?" He watched as Helly moved towards him slowly, her hands outstretched in front of her. Duo shook his head and stepped backwards panicking, "who am I?"

"Angel-bug you have to know that I never meant for you to find out this way but G thinks it best that you know." She looked at the counsellor; she couldn't do it, not to her Angel-bug.

Duo just stood there waiting not saying anything.

G stepped forward but Duo glared at him. It was his fault. G continued towards him and Duo saw pity in his eyes, which was not like G at all. "You are Prince Duo Dracon-Maxwell."

"No…" He may be five but he wasn't stupid. If he was a prince then that made the horrible man…Shaking his head Duo moved backwards, "No…you lie…I can't be a prince…the king…"

G had to be blunt, the boy had to face who he was, "is your father." There it's done and one look at the unwanted made G look away.

Helen could only watch as the prince digested the revelation, "Duo?"

He screamed, "No, no, no, NO!" he turned around and ran out of the library, through his study room, down the hall towards his bed chamber. He opened his door and slammed it shut, locking it and sobbed as the tears made a track down his cherub cheeks. He ran to the darkest corner of his room sitting down and curling his body hugging his legs as tried to stop the tears.

He replayed the way the king looked at prince Solo, softly, pride, love…and then the way the king always looked at him…with hatred…disgust…

He cried out and could hear Helly banging on his door but the pain in his chest hurt so badly and he couldn't stop the tears…he didn't want to deal with this he was far too young…

I'm the unwanted….Son…

* * *

**Yuy Kingdom – Tenth day**

The sun glared outside, the heat stifling with a slight breeze. The wooden panels were opened letting the light into the dark bedchamber of the Prince. Stone walls with the heraldry of the Yuy family placed in precise order, red was the main colour, with two golden dragons facing each other, black and blue weaving in and out like fancy curls around them.

Glaring from his window at the scenery outside stood the prince who was wearing brown trousers of suede, and a white silk shirt that billowed around him when he moved. It hid the well toned muscle beneath which was surprising for the age of the young boy who was only eight. His dark wild hair blew in the slight breeze, his handsome face set off by the intense blue eyes that glared.

Frowning Heero needed to be alone with his thoughts. It was now official, he was marrying a Maxwell and what made matters worse he was told by J it was the Unwanted Maxwell. Heero was furious when he found this out, he growled angrily!

He turned from the view and walked towards his writing desk and grabbed his beloved sword Dragon song, his strong slender hands tight around the hilt as he struggled to control his emotions. He wished he could refuse the king but he loved his father and wanted him to be proud of him.

He respected J and was pleased with the way the older man trained him personally but that didn't mean he was controlled by the high counsellor. He knew that to put all your trust into one person was the worse thing you could do…it gave the other person power over you. Heero Yuy would never let that happen, his father, he loved him but he let J make too many decisions for his liking.

Heero kept silent and made sure no one knew what he was thinking or feeling, giving them a false sense of security about him. He was biding his time and besides J was highly intelligent, especially with tactical manoeuvres, weaponry strategies and knowledge that went far beyond any scholar here at the Yuy kingdom.

Smirking he gripped Dragon song with both his hands feeling the power, the strength that the magic of the blade held within. He would learn all that he could from J, why not, so far he has surpassed his ancestors with his weaponry skill, knowledge and he could anticipate movements that went far beyond the physical form. As for his so called life mate, he didn't give a damn about him. He would use him so that the feud between them would end and the alliance would strengthen _his_ kingdom…

He would be meeting the unwanted when he turned ten. His father wasn't happy about it but he didn't do anything to stop it either. J said that it had to be done because the two kingdoms needed to make the partnership solid and unbreakable. J never said why but Heero figured that the high counsellor didn't know himself.

Heero knew about the scout ranger that J had sent one full moon ago. The fox with green eyes. He was in his late thirties and a great mystery. He had no friends or family but he was loyal to his father and Heero supposed he wouldn't betray them…but that didn't mean he would let his guard down…

Growing tired of his own company and thoughts he nimbly dressed so he could spar with his cousin and friend Chang Wufei. He was the only challenge for Heero and besides he learned a new technique and he wanted to try it on someone. His cousin Wufei would be perfect and he understood Heero and how his mind work.

Chuckling Heero slid Dragon Song in to the intricate sheath of sterling silver, symbols and hieroglyphics of an ancient language etched deeply in to the metal, the pommel of his sword carrying the golden eye of the dragon that glowed at certain angles.

Brushing his strong hand through his hair he straightened his brown sleeveless tunic, schooling his features into its stoic mask, his favourite mask. The one that scared people, the one that showed no emotions…the one that was unforgiving…

* * *

**Somewhere…**

The tracker sensed he was being followed but every time he turned around there was nothing…it was friendly…testing him.

Shaking his head he moved forward, he could hear the river that he would be crossing and he could smell blood of fresh meat. Curious. He knew where he was heading and he hoped he would get to see him…he hasn't seen the child for eight years…

The old lady said he would be safe with the warrior sentinels…he had agreed…he just hoped they were both right…

**TBC**


End file.
